Rules
What is Literate Roleplay? Literate Roleplay is fantasy life or recreation in which members of the site, "Roleplayers", act out scenes and plots in a narrative form. When choosing to roleplay on a literate site, it is important to understand HOW to roleplay and which class you fit into. Keep in mind there are different classes of roleplay for players, such as BRP (Battle Roleplay), BSTRP (Bestial/Anthromorphic Roleplay), and ERP (Erotic Roleplay). There are many more types too, though the types mentioned above are most common. Just as there are classes for types of roleplay, there are different classes for roleplayers also, which label players with their rank or skill level. These ranks are known as the following: Beginner/Newbie - Very inexperienced, frequent minor errors within their posts, 1-3 lines. Semi-Lit RPer - Experienced, makes mistakes once in a blue moon, 3-5 lines. Para-RPer - Very experienced, rarely makes errors, 4+ lines. Novelist - Extremely experienced, checks their spelling and grammar, multiple paragraphs. Lucani takes all player skill levels and we are happy to help you go from Beginner to Novelist, but keep in mind, you MUST be 18 to RP on Lucani. How to Roleplay Step 1: READ THE RULES!!! Make sure you read through the rules. Parts of Lucani are 18+. That means you must be at least 18 years of age to be allowed in the NSFW areas. Step 2: Make sure your character application has ALL required information. Step 3: READ THE MOST RECENT POSTS AND ACKNOWLEDGE THE OTHER PLAYERS' CHARACTER(S) WHEN YOU RESPOND! Step 4: ALWAYS FOLLOW POSTING ORDER! Remember who you've posted after and (unless that character leaves the forum and yours hasn't) always follow their post. If at any time you are unsure of posting order, ask in the OOC channel. Someone will let you know. Step 5: Always write in past tense Narrative Form (3rd person); never "I", "You", or "We". Click reply instead of using quick reply. You get so many more options...bold, italics, underline, color, font face and, size, pictures, hyperlinks...so much more fun! Step 6: LUCANI DOES NOT ALLOW BI-LOCATION! This means your character cannot be in two places at once. You must move your character throughout the channels. Please make sure your exits are clearly posted so people know your character is no longer in that forum. Step 7: ALWAYS KEEP ((OOC)) SEPARATE FROM IC PLAY!!! ((OOC)) refers to "Out of Character" communication and should always be put in ((double parentheses)). IC is a term used for "In Character", which means you're speaking as your character, not yourself. Step 8: KNOW YOUR FAVORITE GENRE/RP STYLE!!! There are many different types of genres and sub-genres; examples: Angelic, Demonic, Fantasy, Anthromorphic, Sexual, Military, Sci-Fi, Simplistic Life, Book/Movie-Based,...etc. This rp style is Werewolf Fantasy (with a bit of Sexual style now and then). Step 9: RESPECT ALL OTHER PLAYERS! Never hold grudges on characters while in IC due to ((OOC)) disagreements or issues with the player. Step 10: INACTIVE ROLEPLAYERS A person is allowed 3 days in a row maximum inactivity before they need to explain why they're inactive or gone. If they are sick, have to work, school, etc and report to us by the 3rd day they are excused and will be skipped over during rp and will receive a message with what's happened while they were gone. If a person is gone over a week and inactive without reason, they're going to be deleted. Battling When battling/sparring/fighting you are allowed one of each in your posts: speech, movement, defense, attack - for each character you are battling/sparring/fighting with. When attacking, you must describe what you would like to happen to the other character(s). Repeat: WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN! There are no auto-hits here. Each player gets to choose what kind of damage their character will take. That included you and the person who's character yours is fighting. The ONLY exception to this is with the use of Magic. Magic is an auto-hit if the player can get two posts off - one where the preparations are being made, and another where the Magic is cast and your character is screwed. Those who use Magic must wait three of their own posts before being able to use Magic again. There are other powers that require prior approval. For the full list of powers, please see the Powers List. Use of powers DRAINS your character. It can cause ill effects, so it should be used sparingly. Sometimes a character can train harder with their powers and the drain is slower/less severe. However, most of those characters are high ranking characters in the packs (ie: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Theta). Your character can shift between wolf and human forms at any time. If you choose to do so during battle, it is considered a movement. Mating & Breeding Pregnancy can occur at any time mating occurs and no precautions are taken. An admin will roll dice to determine pregnancy and the number of pups (odd numbers, "no", even numbers, "yes"). There is never more than 3 pups per pregnancy. The player is allowed to determine the gender of the pups. Pregnancy lasts for 3 months real time and the character must stay in the same form that conception took place at all times (ie: If mating was done in human form, the female must remain in human form until birth). If they shift, an admin will roll to determine whether or not the unborn pup/s were harmed (odd numbers, "no", even numbers, "yes").